


With your arms around me

by Rose_Maryam



Series: Sweet as figs [3]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hair-pulling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Poetry, Sad, Sort-of, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, but soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Maryam/pseuds/Rose_Maryam
Summary: I felt like this pure and sweet pairing required a bit of fluff but then I thought how about I write the literary form of pain and then offer no solace? Please enjoy and feel free to comment.





	With your arms around me

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like this pure and sweet pairing required a bit of fluff but then I thought how about I write the literary form of pain and then offer no solace? Please enjoy and feel free to comment.

Tentative whispers of touch  
drifting softly across roughed skin  
the ghost of a hand entangling  
in silk laden locks

warmth from the heavens  
gingerly resting upon the two  
bliss bubbling within them  
no reward after death  
could amount to such splendor  
no threat of punishment  
no disconcerting violence before them  
could assuage the two so deeply entranced 

closer as it was than a flower and it's stem  
joined at the hips and chests  
hands intertwining  
breaths mingling  
desperate eyes glued to one another  
touches landing blissfully in places  
sensitivity becoming pronounced  
most welcomed advances

lips mapping a trail down tender skin  
muscles tensing beneath  
a steady hand reaching for the other  
the instigator  
the sole man to bring Achilles to his knees  
tugging on coarse fabric  
entangling his own fingers in auburn curls  
coaxing his love's lips to an amicable state  
how beautiful he looked like this  
how glorious it was that it was Patroclus to bear witness  
what a lovely sight  
the solider so famed for exploits of battle  
reduced to unseemly sounds  
whimpers and fluttering breaths  
caresses melting tough facades  
the harshness of the battlefield long forgotten  
to be precisely in this place  
is all they yearn for 

beyond time and reality  
though certainly not  
far from mortality  
doomed innocence of young love  
snatched from starved hearts  
like wings from a dove  
benevolence  
much unbeknownst to their mortal coils  
stone cold universe  
oblivious to their toils  
bats not her eyes  
lifts not a finger  
as the broken man's cries  
pierce through putrid air  
hands stained with a crimson he could not stomach  
fingers gingerly, with finality, grasping tangled hair 

who would deny him this  
last breath of shared time  
head resting upon shaking arms  
heaving roughly against his lover's breast  
mind racing  
the sole thought escaping scorched lips  
a confession of regret  
met with an unperturbed stare  
a similar sentiment burning within  
eyes like autumn and warmth and belonging  
the only eyes to ever hold his gaze and  
return the hurt and the strength and the passion  
in one glance

how disheartening this scene  
the only man for whom  
he would go to war  
the only soul he couldn't bear to lose  
lying before him  
steeled eyes drained of color  
soft lips slack against paled skin  
while he was helpless but to watch  
but to accompany him to peace  
and to long for  
steady arms around him once more


End file.
